teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi
Summary "Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi" (Japanese title: Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure) is Season 3's third episode, and the twenty-third episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM and their allies waking up the next day to find Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Big the Cat, and Froggy decorating for a party of some kind. Charmy's group then revealed that it's for Mimi Tachikawa's birthday party because her birthday is today. After calling Elise Oriana III, Christopher Aonuma, and Tai Kamiya's groups, except Mimi, and Kara Wallaroo, and Roxanne Pear about Mimi's party which they're excited about. Afterwards, Elise's group and Kara have an interview with Professor Von Ziflin on the discovery of a half of a meteorite containing exaporon. Suddenly, Loki's group appears and, with their stinky gas spray distraction, steals the meteorite. At the Jotundrome, Loki's group learns that Uka-Uka's group is planning on using the meteorite's exaporon to make Loki's group giants. After testing it out on Vanitas and returning him to normal size, Loki's group is ordered to go to the surface so Uka-Uka's group can fire the exaporon at them. With Elise, Christopher, and Tai's groups, Kara, and Roxanne, they try to keep Mimi on her diet, but then decided to have some ice cream with her to make her happy on her birthday. Suddenly, Loki's group appears with the exaporon probe and prepares to have Uka-Uka's group prepare it when they they noticed that Trixie has unexpectedly intervened by being stuck on top of the probe. Then when our heroes arrive to the rescue, Mimi is accidentally blasted by the exaporon probe. After Mimi is finished being shot, our heroes manage to rescue and free Trixie and attempt to stop Loki's group, but Loki's group escapes back to the Jotundrome. Back at the Channel Six building, Elise and Tai's groups leave Mimi alone to try and get some files regarding the meteorite with Seifer Almasy's help. But after Seifer leaves in a huff when Mimi accidentally almost hurts him due to her feet and hands growing big, Mimi becomes concerned to find herself becoming gigantic. In the sewer lair, our heroes learn of the exaporon crystals Miles "Tails" Prower found earlier while fighting Loki's group, and learn of Mimi about to become a giant. Then Elise and Tai's groups, having discovered Mimi now out on the streets as a giant, contacts our heroes about it and they agree to help Mimi. At the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka's group sends Loki's group and their henchmen, including the newly mutated Richard Rooter now called Rilla Roo, to find the other half of the meteorite containing the exaporon. With our heroes, they find Mimi, only for her to accidentally break some cable wires in front of them. After having a close call and shutting down the wires, our heroes hide Mimi in an abandoned airport while they go to get the other meteorite from the planetarium. At the planetarium, our heroes convince Von Ziflin to give them the meteorite when Loki's group and their henchmen, having been told by Uka-Uka's group about our heroes' mission, attacks. Luckily, our heroes manage to subdue them. Suddenly after Loki's group and their henchmen get away, Elise and Tai's groups call our heroes to tell them that Mimi had again wandered off. After finding her, our heroes have already made the exaporon into a pill for Mimi to swallow, but the problem is that Mimi doesn't have something to drink it down. After learning from Mimi that when she was a little girl, her mother would give her some ice cream to take her medicine, our heroes mix some chocolate ice cream from a stand in an empty clean cement mixer with the pill. Then Mimi takes the pill with the ice cream and returns to normal size just before Seifer and the army arrive to capture her. Later, our heroes celebrate through Mimi's birthday party. Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 6 (1 by Vanitas, 2 by Uka-Uka, 1 by Demidevimon, 1 by Myotismon, 1 by Eggman) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Center of the Earth, Channel Six Building, Planetarium, Abandoned Airport, Construction Site, and Von Ziflin's Laboratory * Vehicles: Mobian Van, Cheapskate, Pneumatic Module, and Channel Six News Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, Exaporon Probe, and Exaporon Sensor * The first appearance of Richard Rooter as his mutant form, Rilla Roo, and our heroes' first encounter with him. * The episode's title spoofs the movie title "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman." * Myotismon even references the TV Show "Get Smart" at one point to Komodo Joe when the latter says the famous Maxwell Smart quote "Missed it by that much." Goofs * When the human allies enter the Channel Six building, Chris' hair color is brown instead of sierra orange in that shot. * When Seifer is in the Channel Six News van, the logo is gray and not red in one shot. * While dodging Mimi's giant tears, Omega's omega symbol is missing in that shot. * While Kayla is anchoring the Mobian Van from the cable wires, Max and her eye colors have switched in one shot. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter (Mutated in this) * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **巨人のミミ！ 縮小キュアを探します **Kyojin no Mimi! Shukushō Kyua o Sagashimasu **Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure * English ** USA: Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi ** UK: Attack of the 50 Foot Girl * Latin America Spanish **Una Amiga se Convierte en Gigante **A Friend Becomes a Giant * Castilian Spanish **Una Amiga se Convierte en Gigante **A Friend Becomes a Giant * Catalan **Mimi Gegant **Giant Mimi * French **Attaque de la Fille de 50 Pieds **Attack of the 50 Foot Girl * Canadian French **Atak nan ti Fi a 50 Pye **Attack of the 50 Foot Girl * German **Mimi der Riese **Mimi the Giant * Italian **Attaccare del 50 Piede Mimi **Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi * Portuguese **Encontre a Cura Para Encolher **Find the Shrinking Cure * Brazilian Portuguese **Encontre a Cura Para Encolher **Find the Shrinking Cure * Mandarin Chinese **巨型咪咪！找到收缩的方法 **Jùxíng Mīmī! Zhǎodào Shōusuō de Fāngfǎ **Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure * Cantonese Chinese **巨型咪咪！找到收縮的方法 **Jùxíng Mīmī! Zhǎodào Shōusuō de Fāngfǎ **Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure * Korean **거인 미미! 수축 치료법 찾기 **Geoin Mimi! Suchug Chilyobeob Chajgi **Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure * Danish **Den Kæmpe Pige **The Giant Girl * Dutch **Mobians, Ik Heb Mimi Opgeblazen **Mobians, I Blew Up Mimi * Swedish **Mimi och Exaporon **Mimi and the Exaporon * Icelandic **Málið um Gufu **The Case of Exaporon * Norwegian **Saken om Exaporon **The Case of Exaporon * Thai **มีมี่ยักษ์! ค้นหาวิธีรักษาความหดตัว **Mīmī̀ Yạks̄ʹ̒! Kĥnh̄ā wiṭhī Rạks̄ʹā Khwām h̄d Tạw **Mimi the Giant! Find the Shrinking Cure * Russian **Верни Мими в Нормал **Verni Mimi v Normal **Return Mimi to Normal * Polish **Gigantyczna Dziewczyna Mimi **Mimi the Giant Girl * Finnish **Jättiläinen Ongelma **A Gigantic Problem * Hungarian **Gigantikus Probléma **A Gigantic Problem * Greek **Συρρίκνωση Μιμι Κάτω **Syrríknosi Mimi Káto **Shrink Mimi Down * Hebrew **בעיה ענקית **B'eyh 'Enqyt **A Giant Problem * Arabic ** مساعدة مشكلة العملاقة ميمي ** Musaeadat Mushkilat Aleimlaqat Maymi ** Help Mimi's Giant Problem Episode Links Previous: S3E02: Mobians on Trial Next: S3E04: The Maltese Spider Category:Season 3 Episodes